A Suitable Replacement
by Gammer
Summary: Frieza has returned to Earth and Goku is still nowhere to be seen. The Z-Fighters gather, ready to face the villain for the last time, but a stranger beats them to the punch, and it's not Future Trunks.


AN: All characters belong to their respective creators and companies

A Suitable Replacement

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Hope

There were several sensations a person never forgot no matter how old they got. Sensations that when felt for the first time, they forever left their mark. A first crush, a first kiss, and the first time they truly felt afraid and helpless. Son Gohan had yet to experience the former two, but he knew the latter all too well. The first time when his "uncle" Raditz kidnapped him and he watched as the wicked Saiyan nearly beat his father and Mr. Piccolo to death. Then again, when Mr. Piccolo first left him alone in the wilderness for six months and he was nothing but a running piece of meat for the animals. The fight against Vegeta and Nappa was pretty bad too, but none of them compared to when they fought Frieza on Namek.

Despite Vegeta's boasting that he was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Piccolo's new power-up, and Dende frequent healing hands, nothing they did seemed to keep that monster down for good. No matter what they did, Frieza would just transform into a bigger stronger monster. Gohan could still remember the horror that coursed through his veins when he saw the smoldering remains of Dende after being the recipient of Frieza's first attack in his final form. He could remember not even registering that the monster had attacked until he heard the explosion and saw his friend covered in blood and burns, completely still. He, Krillin, and Mr. Piccolo all tried to attack to avenge their fallen friend but Frieza had moved like he just dodging annoying bugs. Just like before, nothing they did seemed to matter.

When Vegeta stepped forward, claiming to be a Super Saiyan, and making Frieza show the smallest ounce of fear, Gohan thought for a second they had a chance. But it soon became clear that Vegeta was just as helpless as the rest of them. Gohan could remember his stomach sink beneath his bowels as he watched Frieza pound Vegeta into oblivion knowing that in a few moments they would all be next.

But then his father came out of nowhere, stronger than ever and regarded Frieza not with fear but with excitement. They way he casually strolled towards Frieza undeterred by the massive power he was sensing, was an image that was forever burned in Gohan's eyes. As he watched his father take on Frieza, Gohan could accurately say that it was that fight where he truly felt the strongest sensation of them all.

And that was hope.

As Gohan strapped on the Saiyan armor he wore on Namek, he tried to recall that feeling of hope. That belief that everything would turn out ok despite the darkness, but flying out his window, all he could recall was fear and dread.

The nightmare called Frieza was still alive, despite his father's Super Saiyan power and an entire planetary explosion. He could feel that monster's energy just outside the Earth atmosphere; no doubt he was itching for a rematch. Or revenge. Or both.

And his father was still nowhere to be found.

Maybe today he would find out how it felt to die.

"Hey, Gohan!" he heard behind him despite the roaring wind of the sky. Krillin flew up beside him, his body illuminated with his fire-white energy. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," the half-Saiyan replied.

"Speak for yourself," Krillin said. "I wouldn't have minded staying in bed today."

"Why don't you?"

The bald monk shrugged. "It's kind of hard to catch any kind of Z's when you can feel the ultimate evil bearing its way down to Earth. Besides if I'm going down, I want to at least know I gave it my all."

"It's not gonna happen that way," Gohan said firmly, hoping he sounded as confident as his father would. "With everyone working together this time, maybe we can beat Frieza without dad. I mean we beat Garlic Jr. last month without him."

"Hate to break it to you Gohan, but comparing Garlic Jr. to Frieza is like comparing a pebble to a mountain. Besides you and I both can feel his energy, he's gotten stronger. Way stronger…."

"We have to try, Krillin!" Gohan snapped. "We can't just let him do whatever he wants with Earth!"

"Take it easy Gohan," Krillin said. "When given the choice, I'll always pick fighting but when it comes to actually succeeding, especially against Frieza….."

"I know," Gohan said with slow nod.

"But hey, any word from Goku? For all we know he's probably on his way now!"

Gohan glanced at his older battle partner and saw the brightness and elation in his eyes. That was what his father brought to people a light to help them face even darkest of abyss. Gohan didn't want to take that away from his friend, who desperately needed some good news. But the demi-Saiyan couldn't bring himself to lie and spread false hope.

"No, nothing yet," Gohan said under his breath, naively thinking Krillin wouldn't hear him. The extinguished fire in Krillin's eyes crushed that belief.

"Aw man, when Goku finally does decide to come home, all that'll be left to greet him is a bunch space rocks."

"Maybe he'll just take us hostage or something, like what that Raditz guy did."

"_Frieza _take a hostage?!"

"Yeah I know…."

Silence passed between them, the roaring wind the only thing that reminded Gohan he hadn't gone deaf yet. Twenty minutes or so later they came upon a desert valley where several familiar powers had gathered.

Vegeta, of course, had arrived first wearing an odd pink shirt that Gohan was tempted to ask about but decided against it. Yamcha stood a good four yards away from him pacing and muttering to himself about his terrible luck. As usual, Vegeta regarded him with a scowl.

"Looks like Kakarot's brat finally decided to show up."

"Always nice to see you too, Vegeta," Krillin grumbled.

"Don't waste your breath, Krillin," Tien said from behind them, his flaring ki dying down. "I don't know how Yamcha can stand him."

"Maybe it's because he knows his place, as should you," Vegeta said.

"Was that a challenge Vegeta!" Tien exclaimed.

"Come on guys, let's not do Frieza's job for him," Krillin said.

Yamacha glanced at Gohan, his eyes and demeanor brightening almost instantly. "Gohan! Any word from Goku yet? Is he on his way? Or what?"

Gohan sighed and could only shake his head. As with Krillin, the light faded from Yamcha's eyes.

"We're on our own this time, Yamacha," Piccolo said suddenly. "The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be for the battle to come."

Gohan vaguely wondered when he arrived, but ran to greet him nonetheless. "It's great to see you Piccolo."

"Likewise, Gohan," Piccolo said with a nod. "But to be honest, I was hoping you'd be bringing someone else with you too."

Gohan looked down, even Piccolo. "I know….I just haven't heard any news from him."

Sensing his plight it seemed, Piccolo placed his hand his protégée's shoulder with a small reassuring smile. "It's ok; we just have to work with what we have."

"Mr. Piccolo, do you really think we can win?" Gohan asked. Maybe if Piccolo could believe it, he could too. But the older Namek just closed his eyes, as if calling on his built-up wisdom for a satisfying answer.

"Do you want the truth? Or a platitude?" he asked simply.

"I want my dad here with us," Gohan said.

"We all do, Gohan."

At that moment, Gohan felt it. He felt that massive power breakthrough the Earth's atmosphere. Every power Gohan had sensed in the past always had a different feel to it. Frieza's power felt like a dozen icicle stalactites stabbing deep into his body. This new Frieza now felt like twenty-four stalactites stabbing into him at once. And now, Gohan felt a new power with him, more than triple Frieza's power. The Z-Fighters could only stare as the metallic rotund ship descended from the sky. The wind of the descent pounded against their bodies as if Frieza was already making his attack. The ship quickly cleared the distance of the valley in a manner of seconds before coming to a complete landing four miles away.

As the wind died down, silence seemed to be the only language the Z-fighters could speak. Gohan could feel the strength leave his body. He knew it would be bad but he never imgagined this bad. He had hoped that between the fight with his dad, and the planet's explosion Frieza would have gotten weaker. But it seemed like the monster had only gotten stronger! Gohan bit down his quivering lip and tried to gulp down his fear.

"No doubt about it," he said, defeating the silence at least. "That's definitely Frieza."

"Not only that, but there's someone else with him even stronger," Krillin added.

"You guys faced this on Namek?" Tien said his voice hoarse. "How on Earth did you manage to beat him? This power….I can't even fathom it."

"Listen up!" Vegeta barked. "I don't want anyone to fly! That way, at the very least we'll have the element of surprise on our side!"

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan. "You ready for this?"

Gohan nodded, hoping he looked confident.

"Wait, Piccolo let me get this straight," Yamacha said, sweat pouring down his forehead and his heart rate skyrocketing. "Frieza is the strongest opponent you and I have ever faced right?"

"Yeah, and it gets worse than that, he can transform into a bigger more powerful monster whenever he wants," Gohan said.

Yamcha reeled back, his breath spiraling out of control. "You're pulling my leg right? Please tell me you are! So what the heck will sneaking up on the ship do? I mean it sounds like we'll be nothing but flies to this guy, and now you're telling he's brought an even stronger friend? How on Earth are supposed to beat this guy!?"

"Would you be quiet!" Piccolo snapped. "If you want to run and hide be my guest. But everyone here knew what we were in for when we landed here!"

"Y-you mean…."

Vegeta chuckled. "So you finally get it. Your backwater planet is doomed."

Krillin could only sigh. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The group began their long trudge to their final encounter Frieza. But as Gohan made his way over the cliffs, something in the sky caught his eye. It was small and broke through the atmosphere rather quickly. But he sensed no energy from it. He glanced over at the others, wondering if they saw it too. The demi-Saiyan shook his head, it was probably nothing. He followed at Mr. Piccolo's heels wondering what he would say to King Kai and King Yemma when he finally got to meet them.

OOOOOOO

Elation was not an emotion Frieza was accustomed to feeling, especially since that Namek fiasco. Satisfaction, superiority, and conviction were far more familiar to the overlord. He had felt rage, frustration, and bloodlust, much more recently. But the moment the hatch of the ship lowered and his metallic limbs touched down on the backwater planet, elation washed over his broken body as he imagined the planet enflamed.

"So this is the monkey's precious planet?" Frieza muttered, his voice tainted by the synthetic voice modifier in his throat. "I fail to see what the appeal is."

"Perhaps we should have destroyed a few of their cities beforehand, just to make it feel like the other planets," King Cold said as he stepped off the ship surrounded by their soldiers.

"How long until the Saiyan's ships lands here?"

"Five hours Lord Frieza," a henchman replied.

A wide grin crossed his still organic lips. Five hours was plenty of time send this planet into the pits of despair and destruction. In five hours, the Super Saiyan would come home, only to find that his precious planet had already bent the knee to him and him alone. Then as the monkey attempted to resist him, he would share the fate of this planet. Complete annihilation! He turned to his men, thirty in total. Most times not enough to do much damage on their usual planets, but this backwater planet might as well still be in the Stone Age compared to the rest of the galaxy. In five hours every major city would be in flames, its people dead, enslaved, or worse. The overlord turned to his small army.

"Spread out! Cause as much damage as you can! No mercy!"

"YES LORD FRIEZA!"

The thirty men were ready to take off, when a red blast struck the ground before them. The blast cut through the ground like a knife through bread. A single figure descended from the sky, the sun at his back. He was covered in red and blue, a ridiculous red cape at his back. His blue eyes took in the scene before him. Frieza eyes couldn't help but linger on the distracting "S" on his chest.

"So….you must be Frieza," the newcomer said, putting his hands on his hips.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to be?" King Cold asked. "Some kind of useless super-human?"

"Close," the red and blue figure said, undeterred by Cold's insult. "They call me, Superman."


End file.
